


Sin

by MageArc



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sweet Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageArc/pseuds/MageArc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred, the King of Hell, has an awfully well-kept secret, and Arthur is bent on finding out what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to warn you that the content below is somewhat NSFW towards what I believe will be the 1,000 word mark (out of about 3,000) and to please proceed maturely.

A knock sounded on the door, breaking the heavy mien. Files and papers were scattered on the desk in complete entropy and it’d take forever to clean them up, honestly, what a headache. Nevertheless, Alfred looked up from his work with a pen poised over a document that was sort of like an application, but one you wouldn’t exactly expect. Hell needed more high-ranking demons to do the dirty work, so once Alfred had issued these applications for anyone interested, many low-ranking people had filled them out, and now the man was stuck organizing them all, along with approving or denying them. It was so time-consuming…

But now, a distraction! Alfred was giddy at the thought after having given himself over five papercuts, they still stung and he was having none of it. Not to mention he’d been working for six straight hours, it’s not like he needed to sleep or anything, after all. “Come in!” Alfred called, straightening out his tie and ruffling his hair a bit. Hopefully it’d be the man he was waiting for all day… Well, okay, who else could it really be in that respect?

And he was right in his assumption, a thin figure opened the door, confidence nearly shattering the air itself. Acidic green eyes were on his own, watching for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh and striding through the doorway, a file in hand. Arthur, that was his name, was so very beautiful and mesmerizing to Alfred. He had the presence of a god, as ironic as it sounded, but it was just the way he walked and spoke, that small lilt to his speech that was like a siren’s song to Alfred’s ears… The position he played in the war against the angels didn’t help either. A man with power was ultimately attractive and Arthur knew exactly what he did to Alfred whenever he was around. Their game of teasing and feather-light touches here and there had been taking place for years, sexual tension building between them to an almost unbearable level. People were even beginning to notice… Despite this, they both acted as nonchalant as possible about their “special” relationship, always laughing or completely avoiding the topic as a whole.

“And how may I help you?” Alfred smiled bright, folding his hands on his desk whilst leaning forward.

Arthur regarded him for a moment before rolling his eyes. “Stop trying so hard,” was all he said before continuing in that slightly huffy manner of his, “I’m here to give you some more applications… you hadn’t really thought this through, had you?” Arthur mumbled, looking around the room with stacks as high as the ceiling.

“Well, I didn’t think I’d get this many.”

“Obviously.” Arthur sat down in a comfortable chair, setting his arms on the rests provided, crossing his legs and keeping a posture that screamed confidence and superiority. “Why are you doing this all by yourself?”

Alfred eyed Arthur and shifted a bit. He didn’t want to sound too soft-hearted but it was somewhat unavoidable. “Well... mostly because, yeah, while this is hell, I try to make it less of a pain for the people who are doomed to suffer for eternity, ya know?” A certain kind of embarrassed heat went up his neck and settled on his cheeks. Maybe he should’ve tried to sound less nice...

Although, a smirk appeared on Arthur’s face and it sent a shiver through Alfred’s body. He feared to think of what Arthur was going to ask next, especially with the skills he possessed as the creature he was. “Now…” he drawled, that voice low and deliberate “That’s quite charitable of you, don’t you think?” Arthur bit his lip, purposefully trying to unnerve his superior. “How’d you end up in this place?” He questioned, leaning forward a touch, tail flicking devilishly and successfully gaining Alfred’s attention. “And became king of it, at that?”

Every word that Arthur uttered made Alfred’s mind slip more and more, an odd sort of feeling. Waxy tendrils circling around his consciousness and pulling every thought from his head until there was nothing. All that was on his mind was Arthur. He was forgetting, forgetting... What was he supposed to say? Oh- the truth, maybe he could just tell the truth. “Well,” Alfred mumbled, entranced in a way, “A lot can happen when- when-” Alfred’s attention snapped back, almost suddenly. He blinked rapidly, eyes fluttering for a moment before regaining his wits.

It seemed the incubus had a certain way about him that just made Alfred feel dazed and distracted, lighting his nerves on fire without even touching him. That, and the fact that his very nature was supposed to deceive and seduce to get what he wanted. Arthur, though, seemed intrigued, so he pressed for more information. “When what happens?”

Alfred looked up and pinched at the bridge of his nose. “Nothing, forget I said anything.” Obviously, that slip-up kind of shook him, he was so close to revealing a secret of his that he never wanted to reveal and it was just… nerve-wracking. To think that Arthur almost pried that from him...

The demon stood and picked up a stack of papers, setting them directly in large bins that read “REJECTED” on the front. Arthur followed his path with his eyes, the Brit licking at his lips when the other man’s attention wasn’t focused on him. He was so curious to find out this little tidbit about the man he’d been trying to seduce for years. Over 100 to be exact.

No one knew how Alfred came to power, but no one really questioned it either… Except for Arthur, of course.

Though, this did not deter from the fact that his feelings for this makeshift king were the strongest he’d ever felt. Even after killing an angel, he never felt the way he did in Alfred’s presence. But honestly, with the way Alfred dodged all his advances, and how he did the same in turn (out of a certain sort of spite), he couldn’t take it anymore. Arthur stood up, getting sick of having to be so suggestive constantly because it seemed Alfred only thought he did so for his own personal gain. Well, that certainly wasn’t true! He wanted Alfred and he knew that Alfred wanted him and it was only a matter of time before they reached their breaking point.

Arthur figured he’d take the initiative.

Immediately, the incubus walked over in a quiet manner, practically silent in all regards, and traced a line down Alfred’s arm. The latter seemed surprised at first, looking back only to see Arthur behind him, the Brit had a calm look on his face but Alfred could feel the lustful intentions behind the facade. “I apologize for being so intrusive,” Arthur whispered. “Do you mind if I touch you?” he continued, moving hands up to Alfred’s shoulders slowly, giving them a slight squeeze.

The American debated what was happening and whether this was worth it. On one hand he had always wanted to do this with the demon, and on the other, he wasn’t sure if this was just a tactic to get him to spill his guts. Perhaps it was both, but Alfred could never be sure. So he decided promptly.

“No,” Alfred breathed, “I don’t mind.” Turning around and moving closer, Alfred felt his heart thudding in his chest. Honestly, what was he doing? “Do you care if I do the same?”

“Of course not,” Arthur mumbled, grabbing Alfred’s tie and moving towards the desk, sitting down on the surface, papers spreading out beneath him.

Now, Alfred wanted to object to this because he had had everything organized in nice stacks, but with the way Arthur was moving his fingers underneath the collar of Alfred’s shirt, and how he pulled him closer so that they could kiss, his whispers soft and inviting. Well, how could he really argue against what was happening? Especially when Arthur pulled off the American’s glasses carefully, placing them in the man’s coat pocket. “Such beautiful eyes,” Arthur breathed, feeling embarrassed about it afterwards.

Alfred moved in for a small kiss before whispering back, “You should talk.”

They gazed at one another for a moment before losing it, lips coming together in a large clash, quickly turning into deep kisses full of fiery passion. So long had they dealt with the sexual tension, only for it all to be released in one go. It was like delayed fireworks going off all at once, a spectacular show, a thunderous occasion. Potential energy finally became kinetic.

Neither could get enough of the feeling of being close in this way. Arthur was grabbing Alfred by his coat and ripping him forward, pressing their bodies as close as he could. The American groaned and ran his hands up and down Arthur’s sides. The latter sucked on Alfred’s bottom lip and ran fanged teeth over the soft skin, only grazing it, but still drawing a reaction from Alfred, whose eyes were half-lidded and yearning.

Sooner than expected, Alfred was already undoing the buttons on Arthur’s blazer, throwing it aside onto the floor. Arthur’s hands were so talented in the way they tangled in Alfred’s hair, gloved hands grasping and pulling. Perhaps the best part was when Arthur dropped his hands to Alfred’s backside, rubbing at the base of his tail, sometimes grabbing his ass in the process. It all elicited a small moan from the other man. The feeling between them was dizzying and Alfred had his hands on Arthur’s thighs, rubbing and stroking softly so he could drive the Brit crazy with every touch. It worked of course.

Their teasing became more and more enthusiastic, Arthur sucking at the other man’s neck while Alfred was busy rutting against the other, desperate for some sort of friction. “Fuck,” Arthur hissed, grabbing Alfred’s hips and stopping them momentarily. “Just fuck me already,” he said, pushing Alfred back so he could stand up and start to undo his belt. Soon he was pulling down his pants, which the American happily helped with.

“Alright, but if you want me to stop you just gotta say so,” Alfred murmured as he pulled down the zipper of his pants and started rubbing at his cock.

Arthur looked down for a moment, biting his lip, and looked back up with a slight nod. “Do your worst,” he whispered.

A sinister smirk spread across the American’s face, a rare look that almost never saw the light of day. “Okay,” was all he said before grabbing the incubus and bending him over the desk, papers littering the floor. The heat between them was practically unbearable and Arthur’s breathing was already growing uneven, he could hear it.

Alfred leant over the man and whispered, “Incubi generally self-lubricate, yeah?”

Arthur nodded weakly, feeling utterly embarrassed for being so submissive when he was generally a cocky and ruthless person. Though, he couldn’t help that he preferred being dominated. The slick was practically running down his thighs for fuck’s sake.

Suddenly, the Brit felt a finger at his entrance, easing in slowly. “Artie, you’re so fucking wet,” Alfred mumbled against his neck. “Eager?” he asked, before easing in another finger, scissoring gently.

“Don’t act so arrogant, you absolute fuck,” Arthur snarled, trying to mask that, yes, he was so eager for this.

Alfred merely gave him a laugh before adding another digit, feeling the tight heat sucking his fingers inside. He couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips when he heard Arthur’s quiet “fuck,” in regards to what he was doing. The thought that he could undo Arthur so quickly was very much arousing to the demon.

When the incubus seemed prepared and ready to begin, Alfred asked him, “Okay, you ready?” A nod was his reply once again and Alfred merely stated, “alright,” before lining up carefully and slamming into the man before him. They both immediately let out a loud groan, Alfred moving his hands shakily to Arthur’s hips.

That heat from before was a lot hotter, and now it was accompanied by other senses that drove Alfred absolutely wild. The smell of Arthur’s hair, or when he kissed Arthur’s neck and tasted the salty perspiration, and the way the man gasped before him. It was all so much to take in, so new. He needed to hear that beautiful voice screaming for him, for more and more. Alfred could hardly bear it as it was, but now that he was inside of Arthur, he could feel the silk-like walls surrounding him. So tight and hot. It made Alfred’s body shiver, and he was suddenly hit with the urge to touch every inch of Arthur.

“Alfred,” Arthur moaned loudly, clamping a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet. The man he was referring to was thrusting into him mercilessly, a fast tempo that he honestly couldn’t keep up with, leaving him to grasp onto the hard edges of the desk for leverage. The way the surface was creaking wasn’t a good sign at all, but neither party could care less.

Alfred groaned into his ear, hands tightening around his hips, undoing the Brit even further with each consecutive movement. “Sweetheart,” the demon breathed, “Take your hand off your mouth.”

“W-what if someone hears,” Arthur choked out. “We could get found out.” Suddenly, another thrust hit him just right, a jolt likened to lightning traveling up and down his spine. Arthur stiffened for a moment and a loud grunt was all Alfred was rewarded with as he plunged into the Englishman. In all his glory, Arthur was slackened and bent over a desk, legs spread in a way that let you know exactly what sin he was sent to hell for. The reason he chose to be an incubus.

“I think they’d just be jealous that you’ve got the King of Hell fucking you senseless,” Alfred whispered in a sinister tone.

Arthur moaned and arched his back, clothes sticking to his skin. He was drenched in sweat, tail being twisted between skillful fingers, pushing him to the absolute brink. He could feel the way Alfred moved against him, rough, but at the same time mindful of what to do. It was absolutely maddening, the nose nudging his hair, the way Alfred made sure to stroke and caress Arthur’s hips as he pounded ruthlessly inside of him, not giving him a minute to collect the world around them. It felt almost dreamlike, a breathless state of bliss and heat. It was almost suffocating, this atmosphere. Oh, but so positively lustful, indeed.

Gloved fingers dug into wood without success, a noise of pleasure ripping from Arthur, especially after hearing the faint chanting of “fuck” coming from Alfred, getting louder and louder as they both steadily climbed to their eventual release. “Fuck, Alfred,” Arthur gasped, “More, please, I’m almost there.” The man began to mouth the word “more” over and over before he settled on letting his mouth hang open, pleasured sounds escaping him every so often, tears brimming at his eyes.

Alfred nodded, jaw slacked and sometimes letting out profanities, whispering the dirtiest things he could imagine. “Arthur, Arthur, you like this don’t you? Being my little slut, you self-satisfied prick.” He heard Arthur groan and continued, picking up his pace. “By the end of today you’ll be so thoroughly fucked you won’t be able to think straight. Fuck,” he gave a shaky laugh against the back of Arthur’s neck, “I’m gonna fill you up and listen to you scream my name.”

“Alfred-”

He leaned in closer this time, mindful of his horns not to get in the way. “You know how long I’ve wanted this?” Alfred questioned.

Arthur clawed at the desk and let out a shaky breath. “Probably as long as I have?”

“Oh, Arthur,” he whispered, nipping at the man’s ear. “That’s what I like to hear.” He punctuated his sentence with a hard thrust, Arthur’s breath hitching at the action.

The Brit felt so very weak at the other man’s response, Alfred’s quick breaths on his cheek made him feel overwhelmed. Small circles were being etched into his skin with soft and lingering touches just below his rib cage. That, accompanied with the resounding force that Alfred was exerting caused a slight tremor to run through Arthur which gradually intensified into an unbearable amount of arousal, coursing throughout Arthur’s body, even down into his legs. “You’re mine and no one else can have you,” Alfred whispered.

“Alfred, dear-”

His thrusts got achingly slow, moving his hands up the man’s body lethargically, tail still entangled between fingers. “Tell me you’re mine.”

Arthur’s body was practically limp already, but the words had had their intended effect, making him even more needy than before. “I’m yours,” he said quietly, desperate even. Alfred, seemingly satisfied with the response, had sped up the pace again and Arthur felt himself come so dangerously close to the breaking point.

“I know you can say it louder,” Alfred muttered.

“Fuck, I- Oh-” a sharp thrust resulted in a brush against his prostate. “-I’m yours,” the incubus said with a shuddering breath. “ _I’m yours_ ,” he groaned much louder this time.

Alfred smirked and grabbed Arthur’s hips again, burying himself deep and thrusting so hard that he might as well have had knocked the air from Arthur’s lungs. “And I’m yours,” Alfred whispered into his ear.

Without a moment’s notice, Arthur was overcome with a feeling of pure euphoria and he came, letting his superior’s name leave his lips in a cry. Subsequently, due to his muscles tightening around Alfred, the latter moaned loudly and filled Arthur absolutely, orgasm like a shock wave.

The two of them lay in the aftermath, sweating and dirty, breaths heavy. What were they actually supposed to be doing? Neither could remember for the life of them, a feeling of exhaustion settling over both. Alfred pushed himself up off of Arthur, pulling out of him slowly and zipping his pants back up afterwards. Arthur, poor Arthur, was so practically undone that he had a hard time standing up, using the desk to support himself, cum dripping down his thighs slowly. Alfred licked his lips and offered a hand which was quickly swatted away, Arthur muttering some sort of insult under his breath. The smaller man pulled his pants up and groaned at the motion of bending over to do so, but somehow prevailed over the arduous task. Alfred, in the meantime, had sat himself down in his chair, watching the display in all its glory. “You know,” Arthur started, “You sitting there… it feels as if you’re mocking me.” An eyebrow raise was accompanied by this remark, voice still hoarse.

“You wouldn’t let me help you!” Alfred pointed out.

It didn’t seem like the other had a response for this, so he let out a loud huff. “You were a lot… rougher, than I expected you to be.”

“Yeah… I’m sorry about that.” The sincerity in his voice was no ruse.

Arthur smiled and walked over to his new charge, caressing his cheek. “It’s fine, but you have to make it up to me somehow.”

Alfred shared his grin and leaned into the touch. “We could always do this again later today. Maybe slower this time if you’d like.”

“Hmm,” Arthur said, as if giving it a serious thought. He clicked his tongue and sighed. “Perhaps…”

“Is that a yes?” Alfred said excitedly, leaning forward a bit.

“It’s neither a yes or a no,” Arthur stated, picking up his abandoned jacket and heading towards the door. Turning around, he continued, “Seeing as how getting fucked is basically a dinner date at the same time for me, I thank you for your patronage.” Alfred’s face colored a supreme red and he coughed to will away the embarrassment. “Although,” Arthur mumbled. He had a thought for how Alfred could pay him back, but he hoped it wouldn’t be taken in the wrong way.

“Hmm?”

“Perhaps you could let me in on that secret of yours after a while, I’m honestly very interested.”  The smile on Alfred’s face was wiped off immediately and Arthur felt the pressure in the air build up. Damn it. “I don’t mean you-”

“Is… is that the only reason this happened?” Alfred asked quietly.

“No! No, I’ve been wanting to do this for quite some time.”

Alfred eased a bit, feeling more assured. “It’s just- It’s something I rather not say.”

“I understand,” Arthur said, moving a hand forward to push back Alfred’s bangs. “How’s ten o’clock?”

“For what?”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Our ‘dinner date’ of sorts.”

“Oh!” Alfred said. “Yeah! Okay, I mean… Do you want to do it here again? Or like, at where I live?”

“I’m thinking your palace or castle, or _whatever_ , will do just fine.”

“Alright, I guess you’ll meet me there?”

“Yes,” Arthur smirked. “Meet you there, my dear.”

And before Alfred could respond, the Brit was out the door and the heavy atmosphere of the room returned as Alfred realized all the cleaning up he had to do. Well… it was best to get started considering he had a date tonight.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think there'll be a chapter two for this because honestly, it isn't really giving a clear way to a story I can think up. Although, a long fic may be in the future!!
> 
> I sometimes develop terrible writer's block when thinking up sequels to pilot chapters (or want to write something at all), so if you'd like, it'd be very helpful if you left suggestions in my tumblr inbox!!! If you are to do so, please read the guidelines on the top of the box!! I really enjoy doing any prompts, and for the love of god please send me Skyrim prompts...
> 
> http://magicarts.co.vu/asks


End file.
